Mutant Jones
by BBQbabe
Summary: Casey and Raph decide to mess with a Krang weapon. That causes funny consequences. Body-swap
1. Chapter 1

"Stay out!" Donnie slammed his lab door. Casey and Raph were causing trouble... again. Donnie needed to focus and figure out the wiring for the Krang's new handheld machine. Donnie couldn't place where he had seen something like it before, but he knew that he had seen this it just seemed smaller. Currently he was trying to figure out what its function was. Donnie put on his protective goggles and started fiddling with the delicate machinery.

"Wow, Donnie needs to take a break. It's not like we broke anything. This time." Casey started laughing as he jumped onto the couch.

April hit the back of Casey's head with a rolled up magazine, as she walked by, "He wants to get to the bottom of that device we found in the TCRI." She tossed the magazine in the trash and walked into the dojo to start her workout drills.

"Still, what do you think it is? A ray gun? Or a mutantagen launcher?" Casey was smiling showing the HUGE gap where teeth should be. Raph rolled his eyes.

"We'll find out, when we find out." Raph knew what was coming next. He was hoping Casey had more brains, but of course he didn't.

"Hey, when Donnie goes to bed lets go check it out." Casey noticed Raph's eye roll, "You know whether you go or not. I a checking it out. You should go to make sure I don't get into trouble. Well too much trouble."

Raph pointed his finger at Casey, "Fine, but if you blow a couple fingers off. Don't blame me." Casey leaned back on his arms, watching Donnie's lab door.

A couple hours later Donnie left the device on his desk, and went to his room to get some sleep.

Raph and Casey waited to make sure Donnie wouldn't come back down. They snuck in and started looking. "It's on his desk." Raph pointed at the device, as he started looking at Donnie's notes on the machine. Raph's eyes went huge. "Casey, wait!" It was too late though Casey had already picked it up and had started messing with it. It suddenly went off causing raph to be thrown against the wall. Casey dropped the device and got thrown into the opposite wall. Donnie's notes slowly fell to the ground. A single sentence was underlined and highlighted.

 ** _Device seems to be a smaller version of the body swapper device._**

 **Well, sorry it was so short, but I will be posting the next chapter on September 23. Let me know what you think. Toss me some ideas. If I use them I'll give you a shoutout. I'm cool with criticism. It will just let me make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, got the new chapter done a bit early. Let me know what you think. I don't own anything.**

-Donnie's POV-

I rolled out of bed, flinching as my feet hit the cold floor. What I learned about the Krang device is going to be devastating to my family. The Krang has created a handheld version of their body swap machine. I glanced up at my purple digital alarm clock. Oh, I brought my hands up and rubbed my temples. I slept in longer then I had planned to. I put on my gear, and headed dowstairs to get my daily dose of wake up juice. As I came down the steps, I could smell that someone had already started the coffee. As I walked into the kitchen, Mikey was scarfing down pizza, but it looked different than the normal delivery pizza. April was at the coffee pot, poring two cups of coffee. She turned towards my direction, saw me, and smiled. Dang, she is gorgeous. The way her yellow jersey t-shirt clung to her curves. How her daisy duke shorts fit around her waist. She had a flawlessness to her that I didn't know humans could have until I met her. I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts as Mikey's voice invaded.

"April made me breakfast pizza!" Mikey yelled as he thrust a piece towards me. April brought her hand up to muffle a giggle. The piece looked to have eggs, cheese, different colored pepper, and maybe tomato on a biscuit crust. April handed me the second mug. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as something caught her eye behind me. I turned around to see Leo and Splinter coming in from their morning meditating session.

Everyone moved around the kitchen island and started chatting about what their plans for the day are. "I'm headed to my lab. I need everyone to come to my lab as soon as Raph and Casey get here." Everyone finally noticed it was too quiet. "Wait? Where is Raph and Casey?" Everyone got really nervous at that moment. "When did anyone last see Raph and Casey?"

"They were watching tv last night. Casey was watching your door." Mikey smiled while shoving another piece of pizza in his mouth. My eyes got huge, and I slowly looked towards my closed lab door.

"Oh, I am going to regret going in there now." I walked towards my door, dread building up in my gut the closer I got. I turned the knob and walked in. I froze at the scene that was before me. "Guys get in here now!" I ran over to Raph leaned up against the wall unconscious. Everyone ran in, April bent down next to Casey. Raph started to stir.

-Casey in Raph's body POV-

Man, I feel like I got thrown through a meat grinder. It sounded like someone was talking, but I couldn't make the voice out. "Raph? Raph! Oh thank goodness your awake." I just stared at Donnie in confusion. Why was he calling me Raph? "Donnie, Casey is hurt pretty bad." What? I'm Casey. What's going on? As Mikey helped me to my feet I noticed that we were almost the same height. I must be leaning on him and just not realize. As I glanced over at April and Donnie who were blocking my veiw of what held their attention. I finally looked down and noticed my feet were green. Wait! Green. That would mean. I pushed past Mikey and Leo, and shoved Donnie and April to the side and saw myself against the wall. There was a large burn on my shoulder, but other than that I didn't look to bad. How did this happen I am a freaking mutant turtle. I'm a mutant. I brought my hand back and hit my body hard. Everyone freaked, I pushed them away.

"Hey, moron. Wake up!" I didn't stir. So I hit him again. "Wake up!" He stirred that time, but not before Splinter called out Raph's name. I didn't respond, but my body did.

"What... Do... You... Want? Just let me sleep." I started to move and groaned towards the pain that originated from my burned shoulder. He glanced over and looked at the injury. His face went white and jumped to his feet which was a bad idea, because he lost his balance and almost fell over. I shout my arm out and caught him. He glanced up at me, started to look away, and then did a double take at me. Let the fighting begin. "You moron. I told you not to mess with that thing, but you just wouldn't listen!"

"Don't yell at me, your not the freaking mutant!" Raph and his brothers all froze. Did I just really say that.

I watched myself grab a hold of Raph's... Well, now my plastron and threw me against the wall. "What is that suppose to mean? You gotta problem with mutants, cause you never said anything before now!" Everyone was confused.

"Yeah, because I wasn't the mutant. It was cool when it was my friends." I watched as Donnie noticed the device I was messing with last night. He looked at it. Then looked at Raph and I, and he just started laughing. Everyone turned and looked at him. Raph kept his gaze on me. I never realized I was so much taller than Raph.

"What is so funny?" Mikey looked just as confuced as everyone else in the room. I reached up and grabbed my... Raph's shoulder, making him flinch away in pain. He looked at his shoulder and then back at me. He stopped and lifted his hands up and just looked at them. Moving each finger, turning the wrist, bending the elbow. It took me a bit to realize what was going on. He had never been human. Note he had been in a Kraang's body, but that didn't count because they aren't human.

When Donnie finally caught his breath, "I was studing this yesterday, before I went to bed I thought I might have figured out what it was. This morning my theories are correct."

"And your theory was what?" Leo was a bit frustrated, not to mention he was watching my body, moving this way and that.

"It is a handheld version of the body swapper. The one Raph got swapped with a Kraang. With that said, I believe that Casey and Raph have switched bodies." Donnie started snickering again. Mikey burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

-Raph in Case's body POV-

"Ouch!" Man, I felt like Donnie was doing that on purpose. It was the third time I flinched from the burn on my shoulder. Humans are weak.

"Stop moving, Raph. If you and Casey hadn't been messing around, you two wouldn't be in this predicament. Would you?" Donnie and I were the same height now, so I was looking straight into his face instead of having to tilt my head to look at him. He was right. He always was, which aggrivated me to bits. "You're going to have to put this burn ointment on for the next couple days and change the bandages daily. Alright?" I glanced over at his desk where the darn machine that did this was laying. It looked so small and insignificant. It was small and white with sharp angles here and there. Some green wires were threaded through it. A large oval piece looked like Mikey had grilled it way past well done. "-ph. Raph? Raph!" I was yanked from my thoughts. I looked over at Donnie, his brown eyes held concern.

"What?" Donnie groaned.

"New bandages. Daily with a layer of burn ointment. Got it." I nodded. I glanced back at the device, Donnie followed my gaze. "I haven't checked it, yet. I needed to take care of the burn first." Donnie and I heard a commotion coming from the living room. I could hear my voice yelling at Mikey. "Well, the next couple weeks are going to be interesting." Donnie chuckled, I punched him in the arm. I stood up to go into the living room, but my head started spinning with the quick movement and I almost fell. Donnie caught me and helped me to stand. Wow, humans are really pathetic or just this body is weak. Donnie helped me into the living room to the couch. "I think you might have a slight concussion. So, your going to need to take it easy for a while." Darn it, Donnie! He had to wait to tell me that in front of everybody. There was no getting out of taking it easy now. I glanced over to see Splinter and Leo talking in the doorway to the sparring room. April was watching from the couch as Casey (in my body) got his butt beat by Mikey. Mikey, of course, was enjoying getting a couple swings in.

"I knew you were pathetic Jones. Just never realized just how pathetic." I laughed which sent a rush of pain to my head. Ok, so no laughing got it. Splinter and Leo rejoined the rest of the group.

Splinter just stared at me. "My son, what were you two thinking?" His ear twitched in irritation as everyone heard my voice call uncle. "You two come sit. Now." He said without raising his voice which made it even worse.

"Blame Jones. I only tagged along to make sure he didn'tblow himself up, but it seems that was the wrong choice. Should of let him blow up."

""Hey! Don't blame me if you had read those notes a little sooner we wouldn't be in this situation." Casey leaned on the tv. Splinter rubbed his temples.

"Ok, Casey, you need to call home and let your family you won't be coming home. At least not until Rapheal is better." Casey froze, as he glanced around I could tell somethinng was off. I just could't place my finger on what that could be.

"Yeah, sure." Casey walked out and came back not but 5 minutes later. "It's taken care of my dad thinks I'm at a friends." I watched Casey walk into the kitchen, everyone had gone back to what their routine had been. I sat on the couch andglanced over at Casey's bag. His phone sat on top, he hadn't called home... So? Why did he say he did?

-A COUPLE DAYS LATER-

-Raph in Casey's body POV-

I rolled off the couch feeling alot better today. Casey had to take my bed because it was set up for my shell. I went to the bathroom to get prepared for the day at hand. It was going to be the biggest battle I have ever faced... School. I stopped infront of the mirror looking at the scar on my shoulder. I kindof think I am getting used to this body, but it won't ever be completely the same. My shoulder was nearly healed and all that was left to show I had gotten burned was a pink scar. I finishedgetting ready as I heard April call my name. I left the bathroom and saw everyone standing around. The past couple days Casey has been giving me the laydown of his classes, his schedule, and the favorite pass time...Hockey. All the information I would need to get me through all of his life.

"You ready for your first day of school?" April smiled at me as I noticed she had three bags at her feet. One was her school bag, the other was Casey's school bag and the last was his hockey gear. She was wearing her traditional yellow t-shirt with a white 5, and shorts.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I noticed Casey was acting strange... Well, stranger than normal. "Case, is everything alright?" Casey glanced up at me and looked back down. That was everyone's cue to leave. As Mikey was the last to leave, I walked over to Casey. "Dude, seriously. What's wrong?"

Casey looked back at me, it may have only been my imagination, but I could swear I saw fear in his eyes. "Just be careful. If you need any help. Call it." He was completely serious now.

"What are y-?" I got cut off as April came in.

"Hey, we got to get going if we are going to get to school on time." April grabbed the hockey bag and tossed it to me, I caught it and swung it on my back. The strap laid across my chest. I picked up Casey's bookbag, it had skulls and flaing hockey pucks on it. Typical. April grabbed her bag, "Bye guys, wish him luck." She made a slight giggle. Today wa going to suck.

As April and I made our way out of the sewer, I could feel she was wanting to talk. I just focused forward this was just too wierd right now to talk about ay of this. I just wanted the day to be over. As we came to the front of the school, it seemed so massive even bigger than TCRI ever was. April nudged me along, she walked to the front door, pulled it open, turnned to me with a big smile, "Don't worry the first day is always the hardest." Oh gee thaks that is so inspiring.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I hit a complete wall on where I wanted to go and then my grandmother got sick. So please I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Anyways I don't own anything. Please give me some feedback, I really enjoy hearing your guy's thoughts.

-Raph's POV-  
I sat on the merry-go-round, waiting for April to get done with her after-school clubs, reflecting on the day's events that took place. I learned many things today, things about April, Casey, humans, and the social lives of the shell-less. April was right when she said the first days the hardest, but the real tough part is getting through each and every day after that. Humans make so many things too complicated when they could so much easier when you take the straight forward approach.

-Earlier that Morning-

April opened the doors to the school and it was like Mikey had hit a beehive with a bat. People were going this way and that, I had never seen so many humans in one place. April waved her hand and took off down the hall. I watched as she walked towards a group of girls, one-of-which was a gothic chic with glasses. Casey had told me about her, I think he said her name was Irma. She's a walking encyclopedia, always wears the same black t-shirt, plaid skirt, and boots. Point is she's a weird, annoying girl. A blonde girl in a pink sweater showed something to April that made the whole group start squealing. I rolled my eyes, and headed towards Casey's locker, as soon as I spotted it I knew this was not going to be a good day. There were two guys leaning up against the wall next to Casey's locker. One was a tall, skinny guy with a face that could be used for the before picture of a Proactiv ad. The other kid looked like he never ran a day in his life. Casey didn't tell me of any friends that would be hanging around his locker other than April and Irma. As I got to the locker, Mr. Diabetes stepped forward, "Casey, how was your weekend? When you didn't come to school yesterday and no one from the group had heard from you this weekend... Well, we just wanted to make sure you were alright." As he was talking I took a chance to take a second look at this kid. Seem completely sincere about all this. The tall kid stayed back and just watched me. It was as if he was analyzing my every move. I mentally slapped myself for jumping to conclusions about this kid when I know completely how it feels to be judges by appearances.

The tall kid leaned forward, "Hey, Darian, we should probably get to class. Plus, you know how Casey feels about being seen with people from the group outside of group meetings." I started to get angry, dude, what was his problem. "But, it's okay Casey. I was the same when I finally joined the group and had a place to vent some of my feelings. You just have two, the group to vent out the feelings you don't let others see and then hockey where you vent your anger. If I had the physical capability I would join a violent sport, too." The tall kid clapped his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reasurring smile.

"Your right about the time, Luke, we'll see you at group this Saturday, right?" His face showed that he was hoping for a yes, but what was this group. Casey had a lot of explaining to do about this. I mean I'm his friend, I thought best friend, but clearly he has been hiding some things from me. "Yeah, of course I'll be there. This weekend just got really crazy busy." I put on a fake smile, but I could tell Luke saw straight through it. Luke and Darian walked away, I shook my head and finished getting my books and headed to class. Class was as boring as Baxter Stockman going through his little rants. Between classes girls avoided me like the plague, guys would move in my way just to shove past me, and teachers were really across the board some glared at me and some looked sorrowfully at me. It was just really weird. It turns out April was quiet the social bug at school. She is part of the French, Spanish, Book, Math, and Yearbook clubs. It's surprising she has any time to actualy hang out with my brothers and me. I thought she had said no one was hanging out with because her dad was weird and all that. Even though she smiles with her friends, it doesn't seem to be the same smile that she has when she's in the lair researching with Donnie, or playing video games with Mikey, or even when she is sparring with Leo or Master Splinter. For some reason her smile seemed forced like she really didn't want to be there. Maybe that's just my imagination running wild.

After school finished, I headed over to the hockey rink for practice. Practice wen well except I would have assumed Casey would have a couple guys from the team he actually hung out with, but not a single one. They were all gone before I could even blink. I was sitting on the bleachers just looking around, it was weird the hockey rink seemed peaceful almost hypnotic-like. I understand why Casey enjoys it here, he gets away and doesn't think about what else is taking place in his life. That's when I got a text from April saying to wait for her at the park.

-Back to Present-

I sat there on that darn merry-go-round so wrapped up processing everything I had seen, heard, and experienced that I didn't notice April walk up. So when she tapped me on my shoulder I jumped. If humans could fly, I would have been soaring. "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you. What were you thinking so hard about?" I glanced up at her, "Oh, nothing important. So how was our day?" We started heading towards April's house, as she started to talk about her day. After a bit I just stopped listening, drifting back to my earlier thoughts. All of a sudden she was just staring at me. Crud! Did she ask me a question what was it? April put her hand on her hip. "What?" I just watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I asked you how was your first day of being in the life of Casey Jones? Wow, was it that bad?" April started giggling, I just shrugged.

"It was definetly interesting." We continued walking until we got to April's door.

"Are we meeting at the regular spot to go see the guys tonight. I am sure they are going to want to hear everything." She smiled, this smile seemed heart-felt and real. What was wrong with me April didn't have fake and real smiles., but why does it feel that way. I am going to have to talk to Master Splinter about all of this, something is just sitting wrong.

"Yeah meet up regular time, regular place." April went inside her house and I headed for Casey's place. I had been to his place many times, correction I've been on top of his place many times. We usually just hang out on his roof, never actually been inside. I finally got to his house, it was a small brick house with little green shutters, that are always closed. Casey's dad must hate sunlight or something. I put the key on the lock and went inside. Immediately something seemed off, the house was a mess, but not someone broke in and ransacked the place mess. There were bottles everywhere, in the kitchen sink, on the furniture. Some had liquid i them and some were completely empty. Dirty dishes were stacked up on the counters and table. I walked past the front room when movement caught my attention. A large recliner rocked froward and released what looked to be a human boulder. I had never actually met Casey's dad, but I would bet that this was him. He looked like a really big, really older version of Casey. He looked sick and reeked of alcohol. Casey and Donnie are about the same height and their tall for their age, but in comparison to this guy... He had to be a good foot and a half taller than me. I had to tilt my head up to look at him. His black hair hung just to below his shouder and looked like it hadn't been washed in a good long time. His eyes were sunken in and he looked sleep deprived.

"Where the hell have you been today?" I told you yesterday to bring home my whiskey!" He was pretty much yelling, but kept slurring every other word or so. He staggered closer to me. "Where is it?" He waited for my response, but I didn't have one. I needed to get out of here before this got out of hand. I motioned towards the fridge, and started to tell him it's in the fridge. I didn't get a chance before he was yelling and had me by the front of my shirt.

-April's POV-

I tried texting Raph again, but I got no reply. Maybe he forgot we were meeting and heading to the lair without me. THat has to be it, what else could it be. It was a full hour after they were supposed to meet. By the time I got to the lair, I officially dedicated to a lecture I was going to give Raph whether he liked it or not. As I walked through the turn-stile, I saw Ra-well Casey pacing in Raph's body. That was not a good sign. Mikey was playing pinball as usually. Donnie was probably in his lab. Leo was watching his favorite show on the couch. MAster Splinter walked out of the kitchen right then with a steaming cup of tea and a cheese tray. "Hello, Miss O'Neill." Master Splinter glanced around me trying to see someone that isn't there. A huge knot formed in my stomach. "Where is Raphael?" Everyone's head turned at that question.

"I thought he came down without me. I waited an hour, but... He's not down here yet." Casey slid his hand across his bald head, he was acting very nervous. He pulled out his phone and tried calling. "Come on... Come on... Pick up!" Casey started muttering to the phone. The tension was getting so thick you cut it with a knife. Master Splinter walked up to Casey. "Is there something we need to know, Casey?" Casey glanced up and opened his mouth to speak.

"Casey!" Everyone's head turned to the opening of the lair, we could tell someone was i the opening, but they were hidden by the shadows. It had been Casey's voice, no doubt about it, but something wasn't right. It sounded choked out. "We need to talk. Now!" Raph turned and walked away out of sight. Casey glanced around and finally followed Raph out of sight.

-Casey's POV-

I followed Raph knowing exactly what he was going to want to talk about. My secret was out and there was no getting it back. When Raph finally stopped walking we were in a well-lit part of the sewer. Where I finally got a a good view at what Raph had kept so well hidden from his family not but moment before. When Raph turned around his right eye looked completely swollen shut, about the size of a baseball, his lip was cracked opened along with his eyebrow, his hsoulder looked dislocated. I glared down at his fists they were bloody from where the skin had broken. THe front of his shirt was ripped and it looked like he had a gash going from one shoulder to the ribs on the other side of his body. In all he looked like Hell used him as a pinata and then as a punching bag, I watched as he just stared at me waiting for something or maybe he was trying to find the words to say.

"Are we friends?" What! What is he talking about? He must have a concussion because it just sounded like he asked if we are friends.

"Of course, ma-" He cut me off before I could finish. "Then why didn't you tell. If we are such good friends, why couldn't you tell me what was going on?"

Raph had a mixture of rage and hurt on his face. "If we are such good friends then why didn't you feel you couldn't come to me about this. Is that what the group is for? You know the one wiht Luke and Darian." Oh crud! I forgot that was this weekend.

I slid my hand across my head, and just looked at the ground. I didn't have a good answer. "I don't know. I just didn't think that... I didn't know that..." I couldn't get it out. I just couldn't get myself to say those words.

"Man, you didn't know what?" Raph just stared at as I tried to put the words together without sounding like a complete chic.

"I have never had a friend that has been that close, to trust with such a thing as my dad. And so I didn't know how to come to you and tell you without... Well, I was worried you would see me as a wuss and just not want to hang out anymore. I really enjoy vigilanting with you because you let me vent, but you also get to vent. I just didn't want to be..." I looked down I couldn't say it.

"Alone?" I looked up. "I experienced a day in the life of Casey Jones. Remember? What about your sister? You said you had one. Where did she go?" He looked actually concerned. Well, as concernced as someone can look while their face looks like they went five rounds with The Undertaker.

"She moved in with our aunt in New Jersey. I stayed around because... Well, because I couldn't just leave the hockey team and I couldn't leave you guys to fight the thugs in this town alone. Criminals fear the name Casey Jones." I glared at him and gave my half-smile.

"Yeah, yeah, ah, it's Casey Jones! Watch out for his twig!" He started to laugh, but got choked up and spit some bloody salvia on the ground.

"Man, we gotta get you to Donnie. Master Splinter is gonna kill me for this." I wrapped my arm around Raph to help him take some of the wieght, but instead of saying some snide comment about being me being eaten alive by a rat. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Splinter."


End file.
